This invention relates generally to an exercising method and apparatus for polymetrically, as opposed to isometrically, developing the human musculature and maintaining human physical fitness. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus which is highly versatile in the number and types of exercises which can be performed using it and which is fully portable and amenable to complete and easy disassembly. This invention further relates to methods of exercising as applied to the exercising apparatus.
It has been established beyond any serious argument that the human body should undergo a regular regimen of exercise in order to maintain a person's good physical and mental health and to afford proper muscular development. Disease of the cardiovascular system, for instance, poses a major health problem in the United States. Other health problems include those constituting a physical manifestation of conditions of mental stress such as frustration and worry incident to the strenuous pace of modern living. Another problem resides in the need to maintain a feeling and appearance of physical wellbeing. Physical exercise is often quite helpful in alleviating such problems. Exercise can maintain the human body trim and physically fit and can allow mental relaxation while a person is engaged in an enjoyable diversion which can provide an outlet for his frustrations.
In the not too distant past, rigorous physical exercise formed an inherent part of human life. The population of this country in particular was located largely in rural areas and the economy was predominantly agrarian. The farm work associated with earning a livelihood provided more than enough exercise and the life style was significantly more relaxed than under present circumstances. The urban population was quite centralized and most people could walk to work. Furthermore, once at work most people were engaged in largely stress free physical tasks which provided adequate exercise for general physical fitness.
With the advent of industrialization, life has become increasingly sedentary. The rural segment of the population now constitutes only a fraction of the total and farming activities have become highly mechanized. Urban centers have become quite large and people must now commute to work. Once at work, the activity in which they engage has become significantly more stressful and at the same time less physical. Furthermore, due to the more hectic pace of modern life and the fact that people must now commute to work, significantly less time is available for any extra physical exercise.
Nonetheless, in recognition of problems caused by a lack of physical exercise, many people have attempted self imposed regimens of physical exercise. These persons are often confronted with the problem that they lack the facilities or personnel to develop a satisfactory program of exercise. For instance, the absence of any suitable open and safe areas may render jogging impractical. Jogging may also be undesirable since it constitutes a relatively specialized activity. Swimming may be impractical because of its seasonal character in many parts of the United States and because of the need for a pool. Other activities such as team sports, of course, require a number of individuals. It may be impractical to convene such a group in light of busy and often conflicting schedules. Even activities such as tennis squash, racket ball, or handball require at least one other person to provide a satisfactory regimen of exercise.
The problems suggested above have led some individuals to a regimen of exercise comprised of weight lifting. As presently constituted, however, weight lifting may suffer from a number of the problems suggested above. For example, in order to engage in a satisfactorily complete regimen of weight lifting exercises, considerable amounts of equipment are needed. An individual needs at least barbells and dumbbells, a bench for bench presses, a power rack for power squats, an inclined bench for sit-ups, and a chinning bar for chinnups and for stretching and relaxing heavily exercised muscles after a given weight lifting routine. Such a formidable array of equipment may also render any complete regimen of physical exercise relatively time consuming. For instance, adjustments may be needed to various pieces of equipment, and the weights, i.e., the barbells and/or dumbbells, must be transferred from one piece of equipment to another as the regimen or sequence of exercises is conducted. Finally, because equipment of the type used in weight lifting is normally produced in limited numbers and because it must be inordinately sturdy, such equipment is often quite expensive with regard to both capital cost and the cost of maintenance.
If a person has easy access to a gymnasium, these problems are not so significant. However, it can be readily appreciated that it may be inconvenient, expensive, or impossible for most individuals to go to a gym in order to use the equipment mentioned above. This would be particularly true if a person's only free time is in the evening. It is also unfortunately the case that the numerous pieces of equipment which may be required in all likelihood would occupy too much space to be amenable to use in the private home. A person exercising in his home would normally do so in the basement or garage and space in these areas is often quite limited. It can thus be appreciated that the need for multiple pieces of equipment may render it impossible for most individuals to enjoy a complete regimen of physical exercise by engaging in weight lifting.
The requirement of multiple pieces of equipment also presents a problem with regard to storage and portability in the event the equipment is to be taken out of use. Furthermore, many of the pieces of equipment used in weight lifting may not be self-supporting and may thus require that portions of the equipment be fastened to the floor and/or ceiling of the room where it is used. This may be impractical and/or quite undesirable in the modern home.
A number of attempts have been made to meet the problems suggested in the preceding. These attempts have not, however, been altogether successful. For instance, as the preceding discussion suggests, it is highly important that a person be able to engage in a full spectrum of exercises performed using barbells and dumbbells in order to enjoy the complete regimen of physical exercise necessary for well rounded physical development and complete physical fitness. Many of the exercises, for instance, may be engaged in a standing position. Others, however, require that the individual assume prone, supine, sitting, or suspended postures. Therefore, bearing in mind restrictions imposed by limitations in space and a person's time, and the need for portability, equipment used in weight lifting should be highly versatile to allow the user to perform a full spectrum of exercising routines. Many devices in the prior art, while perhaps advantageous in some respects, are simply not sufficiently versatile to enable a user to perform a full regimen or sequence of exercises.
To be conveniently in a modern home weight lifting equipment should not be only highly versatile, compact, and portable, but it should be sufficiently stable to be self-supporting as well. In most modern homes, for instance, it would not be satisfactory from an aesthetic or structural standpoint to fasten unstable pieces of equipment to the floor and/or ceiling. In this regard, many devices of the prior art, while perhaps somewhat versatile and/or compact and portable, may depend for stability on being fixed to the floor and/or ceiling.
Other devices of the prior art while perhaps compact or stable and fairly versatile, may be unduly complex and heavy. These devices may not be readily moved or disassembled if the device is to be taken out of use or otherwise moved. Given the relatively small character of modern homes and the transient nature of the population, a piece of equipment which cannot be easily moved or disassembled suffers a significant disadvantage. Conversely, if a device of the prior art is sufficiently small and simple to be readily portable or disassembled it may not be sufficiently versatile to meet the needs of a person desiring a complete regimen of physical exercise.
A further approach to the problems suggested above, in connection with multiple pieces of equipment and the requirements regarding space and convenience, has been to construct a single, relatively compact, readily adjustable machine. Such a machine often includes a plurality of hand grips or other arrangements against which the user can exert force to lift weights contained within the device. While compact and somewhat versatile, machines of this type suffer the serious disadvantage thay they may be complex and therefore extremely costly and vulnerable to maintenance problems. In addition, though the single piece of equipment may be rather compact relative to the space otherwise occupied by the several pieces of equipment required to serve the same function, the single piece of equipment may still be large, quite heavy, and therefore not portable. Furthermore, the complexity of such a piece of equipment may render it difficult to disassemble for transportation and/or storage. These devices may also suffer from the highly significant problem that since the movement of the weights may be constrained by the configuration of the machine, the user does not develop any muscular coordination and control as he would if he were using freely movable barbells and/or dumbbells.
The problems suggested in the preceding, while not exhaustive, are among many which may tend to reduce the effectiveness and desirability of known methods and equipment used in weight lifting exercises. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented in the discussion above should be sufficient to demonstrate that the methods of exercising and the weight lifting equipment appearing in the prior art have not been entirely satisfactory, particularly with regard to the versatility, stability, and portability of the equipment.